The Surprising Competition
by Domi-Senpai
Summary: Natsu and Gajeel have had their eyes on their potential mates for some time now and everything was fine until their competition came along, Sting and Rouge. They hadn't expected to run into any obstacles as strong as these and now they have to compete for girl of their dreams, Lucy and Levy. Who will win who in this dynamic and heated competition and claim the girls?


**~Normal POV~**

It was a warm, sunny morning in Magnolia and walking along side the canal was a beautiful bubbly blond on her way to her guild, Fairy Tail.

"Be careful Lucy-san!" The two fishermen said as usual; like a broken record on repeat with a smile and wave. Lucy giggled at their constant reminder and waves back.

"Good morning and I will!" As Lucy saw the guild come into view down the road, she smiled and ran towards it, shouting out quick greetings to fellow citizens as she ran past them. She reached the guild doors panting lightly, taking a few deep breaths and listening to the loud commotion inside so early. She chuckled and shook her head slightly. '_These guys will never change will they? Heh, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way' _she thought happily. She took a deep breath and opened the door with a smile.

"Good mor-"

"LUCE!"

"LUCY-SAN!"

Lucy was quickly cut off from her greeting and tackled by two males onto the hardwood ground, making her groan in pain. Her vision was coated with black dots and she vaguely felt two pairs of arms: one wrapped around her shoulders and another wrapped around her petite waist. After blinking rapidly, her vision was clouded with pink and a patch of yellow.

"Sting, Natsu, GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

Yep, the one and only Sting Euclieff. After the Grand Magic Games, he, along with his other dragon slaying partner and their exceeds had joined the guild and eventually the remaining members of Sabertooth had joined too. Sting, Rouge, Lector, and Frosh had been their the longest out of the new members: 7 months and during these 7 months, Sting had gotten pretty close to Lucy and Rouge with Levy. At first, he would flirt with her whenever he got the chance, causing him to always get punched, slapped, or worst of all, Lucy-kicked. After 2 months of rejection and beatings from the celestial spirit mage, he gave uo his antics and became a second Natsu.

If Natsu gave Lucy a hug, smiled at her, or even looked at her, Sting would be there doing the same thing milliseconds later. He eventually started talking with Ye blond and grew fond of her the more he got to know her and whenever he saw her, he would always smile like a puppy who found his owner after months of searching.

Natsu on the other hand had gotten more possessive to his beautiful female partner. Sure, he would watch out for her, sleep in her bed, have his arms around her shoulder in a casual manner, but he did it to make people aware that she was his. Now that Sting has been here, his efforts have strengthened. He wanted everyone,_ESPECIALLY _Sting to know that she was his and no one, NO ONE can have her.

It's like he's glued to Lucy's hip. When he sleeps in her bed, he cuddles her and holds her tightly; instead of slinging his arm over her shoulder, he usually comes up and hugs her from behind, ignoring her protests and doesn't let go. If she goes somewhere, he simply keeps his hands on her curvaceous body and follows her around and only let's her go if she goes to the bathroom, if there's a big guild fight, or for a mission. But even the fights have decreased due to his hold on the blond maiden. So that's why when she enters the guild, both males compete to get her first, which has put them in their current situation with them both above the girl they're seeking.

"Sorry" they both say quietly and hesitantly got off of her, sticking their hands out to help her up to her feet.

"Thanks guys" Lucy said giving them a dazzling smile, causing them to blush. Lucy noticed but thought it was simply because of the sun and shrugged it off. She placed her small hands into their wide, firm hands and they easily lift her up the her feet. She dusted off her clothes and made her way to the bar, only to get stopped as Natsu and Sting both grab her hand once again, glaring at one another.

"Really guys? If you two are gonna do this hand holding nonsense then at least walk with me to the bar so I can talk with Mira and Cana." After a few seconds they break their glaring contest and nod to the impatient female in between them.

With that, the trio walked towards her destination, Lucy noticed that there was a brawl going on and was slightly surprised that the two males with her aren't partaking in.

As Lucy gets closer to the bar, she smiled and walked faster, unaware of the of the chair heading towards the side of her face.

"LUCE/LUCY-SAN, LOOK OUT!"

* * *

**Hehe, hey guys! I hope you enjoy this story. Its my personal twist off on the whole "mating season" cliche. **

**Please leave a review and rate. Any criticism is fine, it'll help to make it better for you to enjoy.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Ja'ne**


End file.
